


Light in the Dark

by CosmicFaeryWings



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blackout. Fear. Comfort., Established Relationship, F/F, Post ME: 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicFaeryWings/pseuds/CosmicFaeryWings
Summary: Shepard jumped as every electrical appliance in the apartment suddenly turned off, plunging the whole place into darkness.AKA: Shepard is afraid of the dark.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xDomino009x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/gifts).



> Femshep/Liara isn't my thing when it comes to writing, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.  
> More of a drabble than anything else.  
> Please feel free to leave any comments or constructive criticisms.  
> And as always, kudos gratefully received and appreciated.

Shepard jumped as every electrical appliance in the apartment suddenly turned off, plunging the whole place into darkness. Growing up she’d never been afraid of the dark, but being buried alive _twice_ and dying alone in space had changed that. Now she slept with a light on and always kept a supply of candles handy… just in case. Only this time there were no candles; she’d used the last ones the previous week during a romantic dinner she’d cooked herself and not just ordered in, and had forgotten to pick any more up.

“Li?” she called into the blackness, her heart hammering so hard in her chest she could barely get the words out.

“I’m right here,” Liara replied, taking Shepard’s hand and squeezing it reassuringly. “This blackout won’t last long, I’m sure of it.”

Shepard made a sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh. Sometimes she hated what life had done to her… what it had made of her. Just one year earlier she’d been taking down Reapers and persuading Leviathans that lived at the bottom of the ocean to join her ‘team’. Now she jumped at shadows and found herself reaching for her gun, which she no longer kept loaded, at every loud noise. It was pathetic. She was pathetic.

Sighing softly, Liara pressed her palm to the side of Shepard’s face.

“We’ll get through this together,” Liara continued, gently wiping a tear from her lovers cheek as she spoke. “As we always have done.”

Smiling weakly, Shepard leaned into the asari’s touch. Turning her head slightly, she kissed the pale blue palm. Things hadn’t always run smoothly between them – there was the brief relationship she’d had with Thane and coming to terms with the knowledge that it was Liara herself who had given her body to Cerberus, for starters – but she always knew Liara would be there whenever she needed her. And she would always be there for the asari… for as long as she could be.

“I don’t know why you put up with me,” she whispered, half to herself.

“Because you’re the light in _my_ darkness,” Liara replied, referring to the nightmares she still had about the fall of Thessia.  

 

 

   


End file.
